starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Celesta
Galactography Celesta is located in the overlap of Wild Space and the Colonies, between Lin’La and Selvaris. It is the near terminus of the Emerald Way. History Celesta was colonized by the Rakatan Infinite Empire at the same time as Alsakan, Metellos and Anaxes, along with many other ecumenopoleis, thirty thousand years before the fall of the Old Republic. It was a member of that Republic until the Clone Wars, when it became a conscientious objector and faded into the sidelines. Later assimilated into the Galactic Empire, Celesta was famed for its flying skyscrapers and pristine jungles. It became a favorite vacation spot for Moffs. In 4 ABY, immediately after the death of Palpatine, Celesta quietly suborned its Imperial leadership and became essentially independent. Further wars largely left Celesta alone, although it was attacked once during the Xen’Chi war and lost several major in-system facilities and mobile assets. As of 17 ABY, Celesta remained independent and isolated, although it served as a trade nexus between the known galaxy and several Unknown Regions planets and governments. The influence of the Sith cult known as the Fire-born precipitated several constitutional crises; after significant assistance was rendered by the Jade Empire, the civil service staged a coup, called for elections and joined the Jade Empire, not willing to take sides between Empire and New Republic - but pinioned between both. Sith Influence Over a prolonged period of time (approximately 70-50 BBY), Celesta was the base of operations for a very secretive, unobtrusive Sith Lord: Aorali Ventirri. This fact is not known, but it is known that several vacationing politicians and businessmen were assassinated over the last three years of that period. This stopped abruptly in 50 BBY, credit for which was given to vastly improved security. In reality, Velok had just killed Ventirri. Terrain 64% of Celesta’s land is covered by city; the rest is jungle and forest, carefully maintained for its ability to provide many pharmaceuticals and other rare flora and fauna. The oceans were historically left undisturbed, aside from several ultra-chic aquatic and underwater habitats. Although the bulk of the population lives on the surface, great floating skyscrapers range over the planet’s surface. They generally remain over the more cosmopolitan areas, which blend nature and high technology. Wherever possible, the planet-city is open-air and full of life, including grass, trees, and several photogenic breeds of genetically engineered small animals. The ecosystem has been in balance for twenty thousand years. Culture Celestan leaders and merchants believe in keeping a low profile, a philosophy that has kept them out of every major conflict since the first Emperor died. Their export firms typically operate through third and fourth parties. Even though Celesta assiduously markets itself as a vacation spot, it does so with the concurrent policy of avoiding any semblance of importance. So far, it has succeeded. In keeping with prevailing social thought, (and a number of empathic species with large checkbooks) there is no hunger. The genetically altered plants and animals of the city and subcity were designed for many purposes, one of which was to provide a ready source of nutritious, delicious food. This is a great selling point for attracting wealthy patrons; one can pick and eat a smoothpeach while walking in almost any district. Government Celesta is democratic, with Members of Parliament who serve a maximum of three five-year terms. There are no political parties, merely temporary consensus and caucuses. Parliament itself elects the Chancellor. Celestan politics are at once laid-back and cutthroat, frequently a game for the idle rich. A powerful, low-key public service sector runs everything and is constantly courted by Parliamentary interests. It staged a coup in 18 ABY, joined the Jade Empire, then called new elections and returned to its role. One of the peculiarities of Celestan law is that no Force-sensitive individual may hold federal office. Celestan public service has retained knowledge of Force Detectors, and has a handful of such machines, though in stationary ‘chair’ form rather than the paddle assembly. They are several hundred years old, and when one breaks, the only spare parts available are from previously broken chairs. Every candidate must undergo the chair test, and in the event of election the chair test is used once more before the candidate can take office. This procedure, regrettably, was not followed with the aides and families of candidates, allowing the Fire-born to infiltrate the government. As Empress Halla Kitani Kaijus is no longer Force-sensitive, this temporary hiccup has been resolved. Diplomacy Carefully neutral throughout its history, Celesta courts wealthy denizens of the Empire, the New Republic, Hutt space, the Jade Empire, the Black Star Confederacy and a host of other governments. It has enough old Imperial military force to protect itself from casual annexation. A large proportion of able-bodied citizens are enrolled reservists. It joined the Jade Empire with the expectation that its economic and cultural relationships would not be jeopardized. Category:Jade Empire